


Une odeur envoûtante

by Blihioma



Series: Je change de Maison comme d'Histoire ! [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Verse, Racism, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Jour 11 et 12 - Maison PoufsouffleHarry et Fenrir





	1. Partie 1

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  K+

 **Genre :**  Romance & Hurt/Comfort

 **Maison :**  Poufsouffle

 **Pairing :**  Fenrir x Harry

 **Omegaverse :**  Loup-Garou (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Je crois bien qu'il s'agit de l'histoire que j'avais le plus hâte d'écrire ! Peut-être à cause du couple ? En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez cette petite histoire, en sachant que cette première partie ne comportera que deux scènes.

Evidemment, comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

**°0o0°**

_**Une odeur envoûtante – Partie 1** _

**…**

« POUFSOUFFLE ! » S'écria le Choixpeau après de longues minutes de silence.

Les jumeaux Weasley allaient s'écrier « Chapeauflou » à quelques secondes près, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'être déçus car l'information remonta jusqu'à leurs oreilles et comme toute la Grande Salle, ils en restèrent choqués.

« Madame… ? » Murmura une petite voix enfantine, qui réveilla Minerva de sa stupeur.

La directrice de la maison Gryffondor baissa son regard, plongeant dans les immenses yeux d'un vert si familier et pourtant différents par leur intensité surnaturelle. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le Choixpeau qui lui était tendu par de fines et délicates mains. En fait, le temps ne sembla se remettre à tourner que lorsque la voix râpeuse de l'artefact magique s'écria :

« Bon, on se dépêche ? Je n'ai pas toute la soirée moi ! »

Le jeune Harry Potter, dont l'écusson des blaireaux venait d'apparaître sur ses robes, ne put retenir un sourire mutin à la remarque du vieil objet, évidemment qu'il avait toute sa soirée, et même plus encore. Franchement, que faisait-il le reste de l'année à part prendre la poussière sur une étagère ?

Les Poufsouffles se levèrent enfin, avec un large temps de retard, pour accueillir le nouveau membre de leur maison. Le reste des élèves semblaient encore trop choqué pour réagir, bien que les Serdaigles plus âgés accompagnèrent le mouvement, ainsi que de rares Gryffondors et mêmes des Serpentards, dont Draco Malfoy. Pourtant personne ne se rendit compte de ce détail troublant à sa manière, tous les regards convergeant vers la silhouette petite et fine du célèbre Vainqueur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, qui rejoignait ses nouveaux camarades.

Ce soir-là, tous se demandèrent pourquoi ce héros de guerre n'avait pas été réparti à Gryffondor, maison des héros et du courage. Mais demain, tous diraient à qui voudraient bien l'attendre que ce fût tout à fait normal qu'une telle figure de l'histoire puisse être considérée comme loyale et travailleuse, cela en disait long sur le personnage d'Harry Potter et que cela n'augurait que de bonnes choses pour l'avenir.

Cependant, demain n'était pas encore là et tout le monde regardait étrangement Harry, comme s'il était un être étrange et à part. Pourtant le concerné n'y faisait pas attention et conversait avec l'adolescent qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés et de se présenter comme étant Cédric Diggory, un des préfets de la maison. Dumbledore fixait le rejeton Potter en fronçant les sourcils, intérieurement très contrarié par ce changement de plan : Harry aurait dû se retrouver à Gryffondor, sa maison ! Chez les rouges et ors, il était une figure d'autorité éternelle et il dirigeait les lions à la baguette. Être baigné dans un tel environnement aurait dû rapprocher Harry de lui et le pousser à lui obéir. Mais là… Avec les Poufsouffles, c'était une tout autre histoire.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'emprise sur cette maison, cette dernière prônant la liberté de réflexion et donc il pouvait y être vénéré tout comme Voldemort, sans que cela ne gêne les blaireaux. Cela engendrait parfois quelques tensions au sein de la maison, mais un bon débat à cœur ouvert suffisait à rétablir le calme et parfois même à faire adopter son point de vue à l'autre camp. Il avait fait en sorte que les Poufsouffles soient mis à l'écart, faisant courir des rumeurs sur leur lâcheté et leur couardise, mais cela n'avait pas aussi bien marché qu'il l'aurait voulu. Cependant Dumbledore était sûr de son control parfait sur les différentes maisons.

En vérité, il ne détenait que les Gryffondors dans le creux de sa main. Les Serpentards, qu'il avait cherché à exclure, faisaient certes en sorte de détester tout le reste des étudiants, mais ce n'était vrai qu'en public. En privée, ils rencontraient souvent des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles partageant plus ou moins leurs opinions et apprenaient même à nuancer leurs propres idées pour les plus extrémistes. Les Serdaigles que l'on disait reclus sur eux-mêmes, aimaient découvrirent les raisons de tous pour les analyser et faire leurs propres choix en calculant ce qu'ils pourraient y gagner et y perdre. Les Poufsouffles étaient contre toute attente les plus durs à faire changer d'avis, mais ils étaient généralement capables d'entendre le point de vue de chacun, ils étaient, après tout, très ouverts d'esprit.

Ce fut peut-être pour cela que personne ne fit aucune remarque lorsque le lendemain, dans le secret de la salle commune des blaireaux – bien plus grande et accueillante que toutes les autres, car pensée afin de pouvoir recevoir tous les élèves comme un lieu de terrain neutre – Draco et Harry se serrèrent la main devant témoins, scellant ainsi un pacte silencieux dont ils étaient les seuls à connaître exactement les termes. Ce geste consolida également la place d'Harry auprès de Cédric qui partageait à priori les mêmes convictions que lui, et le Poufsouffle déjà très apprécié de ses camarades, le prit sous son aile.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Harry prit plaisir à se sentir entouré, comme s'il avait intégré une grande famille en entrant chez les Poufsouffles et il constata surtout que les Gryffondors étaient en réalité les seuls qui se retrouvaient isolés, des alliances et des amitiés se formant entre les trois autres maisons, au gré des envies et des convictions. Harry fut vraiment heureux à ce moment-là d'avoir tenté sa chance auprès du Choixpeau, quitte à s'attirer les foudres de Dumbledore.

**oOo**

Harry se retint de bouger devant le regard scrutateur de Remus. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà que son parrain de cœur lui avait demandé de le suivre dans un petit bureau du Grimmauld Place et qu'ils étaient là, l'un en face de l'autre dans l'attente de quelque chose. Le plus jeune ne savait pas quoi, mais il attendait sagement.

Son attitude docile était en fait la raison du combat intérieur de Remus. Depuis que le fils de son défunt ami était arrivé chez son parrain, le loup-garou se sentait de plus en plus étrange. Des pensées qu'il n'aurait jamais eues dans d'autres circonstances, embrouillaient son esprit. Il était de plus en plus difficile pour lui de se contrôler en présence de son filleul de cœur. Pourtant il faisait des efforts ! Mais la nouvelle nature du jeune sorcier chamboulait l'équilibre établit entre l'homme et la bête.

« Harry. » Commença finalement Remus, attirant l'attention de deux grands yeux verts incandescents. « Tu viens d'avoir quinze ans. »

L'interpellé hocha la tête, plus pour signaler qu'il écoutait le loup-garou, plutôt que pour confirmer son âge. Il attendait de savoir où voulait en venir l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal.

 _« Il reconnait son Alpha »_ , ronronna une voix à l'intérieure de Remus.

Je ne suis pas son Alpha, s'affola ce dernier en se rendant compte que de nouveau, les pensées du loup se mélangeait aux siennes. Pourtant il ne put empêcher son regard couler sur Harry, le détaillant de haut en bas.

 _« Il est jeune et puissant, il donnera naissance à des portées fortes !_  Je ne veux pas savoir !  _Revendiquons-le avant qu'on nous le prenne !_  » Arrête, j'ai déjà Sirius ! «  _Rien n'interdit à un loup-garou d'avoir plusieurs reproducteurs_. »

Remus s'en voulut de considérer pendant un instant l'idée, avoir Sirius, l'amant qu'il avait choisi et que son loup avait accepté à ses côtés, et Harry, un soumis parfait qui lui donnera une progéniture et qui lui permettra d'agrandir sa meute…

Non ! Je suis fidèle à Sirius ! «  _Les normes humaines ne nous concernent pas, elles ne sont là que pour brider leurs instincts, nous vallons mieux que ça !_  Je pourrais être son père !  _Et tu ne l'es pas, ni toi ni moi, donc gardons-le pour nous !_  Il a le droit de choisir avec qui il veut être.  _Non, celui qui l'aura serra le plus rapide et le plus fort, c'est la loi !_  …  _Regarde-le, il est parfait pour nous, nos louveteaux seront en bonne santé et puissants._  …  _Ne le nie pas, l'idée te plaît, tu as envie de l'avoir, nous lui prouveront que nous sommes le plus fort et nous le soumettrons, il devra s'allonger sous nous et nous le marquerons comme nôtre._

Remus poussa un long gémissement intérieur en imaginant la scène. Harry était beau. Encore un peu jeune, certes, mais les loups-garous ne se préoccupaient plus de ça une fois les gènes réveillés. Peut-être pourrait-il se laisser tenter… ? Il tendit une main vers l'adolescent, ses yeux d'ambres brillant d'une lueur envieuse, tandis que le loup continuait de lui susurrer à l'oreille, à l'instar du serpent tentateur qu'il était pour Remus.

« 'Mus ? » Demanda le jeune homme en s'appuyant sur la main qui caressait maintenant sa joue.

 _Regarde-le, il semble plus que prêt à se soumettre à nous, il en rêve, j'en suis sûr. Il nous donnera des héritiers et le Chien nous aidera à protéger notre meute._  Continuait la voix du loup, mais parler de Sirius fut une erreur qui ramena Remus à la réalité. Il éloigna vivement sa main de la joue de son filleul et recula de plusieurs pas. Il sortit brusquement sa baguette magique, et Harry ne tressaillit pas le moins du monde, ayant une confiance aveugle en son parrain.

Le loup-garou se hâta de lancer un sort qui cacherait l'odeur du Poufsouffle, alors que le loup continuait à le pousser à revendiquer le corps mince qui lui faisait face.  _Il n'a pas peur, il nous reconnait comme son Alpha, il nous fait confiance, il est à nous ! Prenons-le pour nous, rien que pour nous ! Nous le défendrons contre tous les autres Alphas, il sera nôtre, uniquement nôtre !_  Finalement, le sort achevé, sa part animale sembla se calmer petit à petit pour se replier dans son inconscient.

Remus reprit son souffle, n'arrivant pas à croire que son loup avait bien failli le pousser à revendiquer son filleul… Une main douce et presque délicate se posa sur son bras et le pouce étranger se mit à faire des cercles apaisants sur son membre.

« Est-ce que ça va 'Mus ? »

« Harry… » Soupira le loup-garou, ayant l'impression que ce combat intérieur lui avait donné un coup de vieux. « Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important. »

Et il lui expliqua. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il était vraisemblablement devenu à son quinzième anniversaire, un sorcier soumis, un sorcier destiné à devenir un loup-garou, un sorcier pour qui sa nouvelle place se trouvait auprès de son Alpha. Remus prit le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'il venait également de lui arriver, le mettant en garde contre son odeur puissante et attirante, qui allait lui causer de nombreux problèmes s'il n'apprenait pas rapidement à la cacher.

Il s'assura également qu'Harry comprenne que ce n'était pas une fatalité, il ne voulait pas que son filleul finisse comme lui, ayant tant de mal à être en symbiose avec son loup et souffrant de cet état pour tout le reste de son existence. Mais à sa grande surprise et à son grand soulagement, le jeune élève de Poudlard ne vit pas la nouvelle comme une malédiction, Remus discerna même une petite étincelle d'impatience dans son regard émeraude. Le loup-garou lui fit également jurer qu'il ne se laissera pas faire et qu'il choisira lui-même l'Alpha auquel il voudrait se soumettre, il était après tout bien assez puissant pour cela.

Harry acquiesça, le remerciant chaleureusement et disparut lire le livre que son ancien professeur venait de lui donner pour apprendre le sort qui masquerait son odeur. Remus fit son possible pour ne pas bouger et surtout pour ne pas retenir Harry auprès de lui. Malgré la disparition de l'odeur de soumis qu'il dégageait, son loup était encore très avant dans son esprit et inconsciemment, ils avaient tous les deux espérés que le jeune soumis les choisisse. Secouant la tête, le loup-garou partit en quête de son amant, il devait se changer les idées, et enfermer Sirius dans leur chambre pourrait être une bonne idée pour cela. Il devait oublier Harry et la possible meute qu'il avait représentée. Oh bien sûr, le Black finirait par lui poser des questions et il y répondrait en toute sincérité, mais pour l'instant, son loup exigeait la présence de son compagnon.

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Ce sera tout pour celui-là ! Le couple sera abordé dans la deuxième partie )

En tout cas, je vous avoue m'être amusé à faire la scène où Remus a cette petite discussion avec son loup intérieur. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu également.

Au passage, Cédric a survécu au Tournois des Trois Sorciers (je dirais un mot dessus dans la partie deux) et de manière générale, les choses se sont plus ou moins déroulés de la même manière que dans le canon pour Harry, avec Hermione et Ron en moins donc. Après il n'est pas ami avec eux, ils sont trop sous l'emprise de Dumbledore pour ça, mais il ne les déteste pas non plus.

Voilà, j'ai fait le tour, je vous dis donc à demain !

_Une petite review ?_


	2. Partie 2

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  K+

 **Genre :**  Romance & Hurt/Comfort

 **Maison :**  Poufsouffle

 **Pairing :**  Fenrir x Harry

 **Omegaverse :**  Loup-Garou (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Yo mes petits sorciers !

Nous nous retrouvons pour la partie 2 de ce petit Fenrir x Harry. C'est aussi la dernière partie concernant ce couple et cette histoire.

Elle sera sûrement aussi longue que la partie 1, nous verrons bien.

**°0o0°**

_**Une odeur envoûtante – Partie 2** _

**…**

Harry ne s'était jamais soucié des regards qu'il recevait, mais quand il quitta la Grande Salle, la tête haute, ce soir-là, il n'en pouvait plus.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que l'article de Rita Skeeter était paru dans la Gazette, en première page évidemment. La journaliste avait sorti son nouveau scoop sur lui et sa nouvelle condition de sorcier soumis et donc futur loup-garou soumis par la même occasion. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait appris cela, il n'en n'avait pas parlé avec le reste de sa maison ou même avec ses amis, préférant garder ça pour lui encore un peu. Il avait juste abordé ce point dans quelques lettres qu'il avait échangé avec Remus… Cela voulait-il dire que la jeune femme avait intercepté ses lettres ? En avait-elle seulement le droit ? Harry n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et il se promit de contacter les gobelins pour connaître ses droits par rapport à cette violation de sa vie privée.

Mais en attendant, il était aux yeux d'une bonne partie de la population de Poudlard – étudiants comme professeurs – un être méprisant et méprisable. Un futur loup-garou, une future créature des ténèbres ! Même les Gryffondors, surtout eux en fait, le regardaient avec une certaine haine, comme si tout était de sa faute. Des membres de l'Ordre ne cachaient même pas le dégoût palpable dans leur regard, alors qu'un véritable loup-garou combattait à leurs côtés. Harry avait alors compris que Remus n'était pas accepté, juste toléré et il plaignit sincèrement son parrain de cœur.

Cela faisait donc deux semaines qu'il recevait des sorts dans le dos – rien de bien dangereux, mais il se retrouvait mouillé, flottant dans les couloirs ou tout autre désagréments mineurs, bien trop régulièrement à son goût. Bien sûr, il avait gardé ses amis et alliés, Draco et le groupe de Cédric, tout comme le jeune homme lui-même qui lui devait une dette de vie depuis l'année dernière, où Harry lui avait empêché de recevoir un Avada Kedavra, mais cela restait dur à gérer pour lui.

Ce fut pour cela qu'au lieu de retourner au dortoir, où même là-bas quelques Poufsouffles le regardaient comme s'il était un monstre cruel, il préféra rejoindre la Forêt Interdite pour y faire un tour. Ce n'était pas vraiment très prudent, mais la pleine lune ne brillerait pas dans le ciel ce soir ni dans les prochains jours, c'était donc relativement sécuritaire pour lui. Depuis qu'il était devenu un sorcier soumis, les loups-garous étaient irrémédiablement attirés par lui à cause de son odeur, mais la plupart des créatures magiques le fuyaient également. Ce fut donc pour éviter quelques mauvaises rencontres qu'il laissa tomber le sort qu'il avait passé la moitié des vacances à apprendre pour masquer son odeur. Il déambulait entre les arbres, faisant bien attention à ne pas entrer sur le territoire des centaures. Certes il commençait à devenir un loup-garou au nez des créatures magiques, mais il n'avait rien de toutes leurs qualités ou de leurs sens incroyables, il restait un adolescent sorcier incapable de se défendre avec autre chose que sa magie.

Il marcha longtemps à travers la forêt, s'éloignant petit à petit du château et s'enfonçant de plus en plus entre les arbres qui se resserraient autour de lui et au-dessus de sa tête, empêchant la lumière de la lune de guider ses pas. Mais finalement il arriva à rejoindre son petit coin à lui, une petite clairière que toute autre personne autour pu trouver inconfortable : il n'y a certes pas d'arbres dans un petit rayon de quatre à cinq mètres, mais des racines couvertes de mousses recouvraient presqu'entièrement le sol, empêchant les visiteurs de s'allonger sur l'herbe. Pourtant Harry aimait beaucoup ce lieu et il y avait un endroit parfait pour s'allonger, de côté, entre deux racines, la mousse lui faisant un lit mou et douillet.

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément l'odeur de la verdure qui l'entourait, écoutant avec attention les bruits de la forêt. C'était un environnement qui lui plaisait indéniablement. Il avait toujours aimé jardiner chez les Dursley et passer du temps dehors de manière générale. Il avait mis cela sur le compte de ce qui l'attendait à la maison et qui ne lui donnait pas envie de rentrer, mais peut-être était-ce finalement autre chose, peut-être était-ce finalement ses gênes endormis qui se manifestaient d'une autre manière.

Il entendit soudain un grognement de l'autre côté de la clairière et il se redressa rapidement, restant malgré tout à terre car souvent la fuite n'était pas la solution. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il vit, mais quand l'homme haletant se dirigea vers lui, la vérité lui sauta au visage : il s'agissait d'un loup-garou à ne pas en douter… Il avait dû le sentir et il était venu pour lui, la manière dont il le lorgnait ne faisait aucun doute. Harry bougea doucement et lentement, pour préparer sa fuite vers son refuge. La fuite n'était peut-être pas la solution à tout, mais là elle était impérative, il ne se laisserait pas revendiquer par un homme quelconque !

La course-poursuite débuta au moment où l'autre loup-garou fit un pas de plus dans sa direction, il se retourna et commença à courir immédiatement. Il savait où il devait se rendre mais il allait devoir semer l'homme avant d'aller se cacher, hors de question que son sanctuaire soit souillé par sa présence. Mais alors qu'il tournait brutalement à gauche, dans une tentative de disparaître du regard de son poursuivant, la pierre lisse et humide – il avait plu avant-hier et l'absence de soleil gardait la forêt humide – sur laquelle son pied s'était appuyé, céda sous son poids et il tomba à terre.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour se mettre à quatre pattes, afin de recommencer à détaler, que le loup-garou était sur lui, le plaquant au sol et se frottant allègrement contre son corps. Harry se mit immédiatement à se débattre, donnant des coups de coudes. Il arriva à se mettre sur le dos pour faire face à son adversaire, mais deux mains enserrèrent brusquement son cou et il se calma assez rapidement. Il pouvait encore parfaitement respirer, mais il savait qu'à la moindre contrariété, le loup-garou pourrait faire en sorte qu'il tombe inconscient, le temps de faire son affaire. L'homme se positionna entre ses jambes et Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un grognement menaçant – il n'avait certes pas les facultés du loup en lui, mais il en avait par moment le comportement – n'appréciant pas ce qu'il se passait.

L'homme au-dessus de lui ricana, sûrement fier de lui. Serrant toujours sa gorge dans une de ses mains, il laissa l'autre chercher à défaire le pantalon du sorcier pour le marquer comme sien, comme il le fallait. Mais un grondement profond retentit à quelques mètres d'eux, le stoppant dans son activité. Harry pencha la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir son sauveur – du moment seulement, car il voudrait sûrement prendre la place de son concurrent – et son souffle n'arriva pas jusqu'à ses lèvres. L'homme était immense, immense et large. Il était bien plus imposant que son futur adversaire et ce dernier se tendit, s'en rendant aussi clairement compte. Pourtant ce ne fut pas que pour cette raison qu'Harry n'arriva pas à quitter le nouvel arrivant des yeux, mais bel et bien à cause de son identité.

Prêt à défier le mâle qui retenait le sorcier soumis contre terre, Fenrir Greyback, loup-garou reconnu dans toute l'Angleterre, cruel homme se battant du côté des Ténèbres, se tenait à quelques enjambés d'eux. Harry ne ressentait toutefois aucune peur, il ne craignait pas le chef de meute, au contraire il ressentit une certaine arrogance à savoir que cet Alpha en puissance était là pour lui. Et s'il savait que c'était sa part de loup, qui n'était pas vraiment réveillée, qui parlait, le sorcier en était également heureux.

Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre la poudre de cheminette dès que l'autre loup-garou fut forcé de le lâcher, lorsque la masse de muscle qu'était Fenrir lui fonça dessus. Harry frissonna un instant en sentant la chaleur qui irradiait du loup-garou, lécher sa peau. Il était à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et jamais il ne s'était sentit autant en sécurité que dans cette position soumise et vulnérable, avec Fenrir le protégeant de son corps. Le loup-garou lui lança un sourire carnassier et repartit combattre son rival. Harry en profita pour s'enfuir, se faisant violence pour ne pas se retourner.

Zigzagant entre les arbres, il se laissa tomber dans un petit coin de boue pour masquer son odeur et rejoignit enfin sa cachette. L'entrée, qui se trouvait entre les racines d'un arbre, était cachée par un léger sort d'illusion, indétectable grâce à la magie ambiante de la forêt. Il se baissa et plongea dans sa cachette, saluant la famille de serpent qui habitait dans une petite cavité du tunnel qui l'amènerait jusqu'à une toute autre sorte de clairière. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne grotte dont le plafond s'était écroulé, mais dont les murs de pierre montaient encore assez haut pour qu'on ne puisse pas simplement sauter par-dessus.

Harry n'avait jamais trouvé d'autres entrées depuis trois ans qu'il avait découvert cet endroit. Reprenant son souffle, il se laissa tomber sur le couchage d'herbe, de paille et de tissu qu'il s'était fait lors de sa deuxième année. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et entoura son corps de ses bras, essayant d'en calmer les tremblements. Il essaya de ne pas penser à la raison de ceux-ci, car ce n'était pas la peur qu'il avait ressenti de se faire violer par un inconnu sur le sol humide de la Forêt Interdite qui le mettait dans un tel état, mais bien sa rencontre courte mais intense avec Fenrir Greyback.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que rencontrer le loup-garou de visu lui ferait tellement d'effet. Pourtant il avait côtoyé sa présence lointaine depuis de nombreuses années, sans s'en rendre compte au début, puis en ayant une conscience aigüe de sa silhouette se découpant dans le paysage du coin de l'œil, de son ombre suivant ses pas ou de son odeur qui parfois hantait son chemin. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut quand il repensa à son corps si chaud et si près du sien. Il se demanda si le loup l'avait protégé par habitude ou s'il avait voulu le revendiquer lui-aussi. Il aimerait que ce soit pour la deuxième raison, même s'il l'en remercierait silencieusement, comme d'habitude, s'il n'avait voulu que l'aider.

Harry n'avait jamais craint Greyback, même après avoir entendu tout ce qu'on disait sur lui, car pour lui, le loup-garou avait toujours été synonyme de sécurité. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il l'avait protégé, d'abord des Dursley et plus particulièrement de Vernon. Harry ne l'avait pas vu faire de ses propres yeux, mais il savait au fond de lui, que Fenrir était allé voir son oncle après que ce dernier l'ait frappé pour la première et dernière fois. Il savait que c'était grâce à lui si sa vie n'avait pas été plus dure qu'elle ne l'avait déjà été. Fenrir l'avait également protégé de plusieurs dangers, que ce soit lors de ses grandes aventures accompagnés de ses amis, ou lors de ses visites nocturnes à travers le jardin de Poudlard. Il avait toujours été là et une fois de plus, il avait été là, pour lui. Fenrir était la seule personne à qui Harry voudrait appartenir, en remerciement pour l'avoir protégé toutes ses années, pour être sûr de toujours l'être et il avait maintenant une autre raison : le loup-garou était vraiment très… attirant… Non en fait, il était bandant ! D'ailleurs Harry colla ses mains sous ses aisselles pour qu'elles ne se mettent pas à trifouiller trop bas.

« Trouvé… » Murmura soudain une voix rauque et légèrement essoufflée.

**oOo**

Fenrir se réveilla avec la nuit, s'étirant longuement sur la paillasse devenue assez large pour deux maintenant. Encore légèrement engourdi, il se demanda si Harry allait venir aujourd'hui. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris. Le soir où un loup-garou s'en était pris au jeune soumis, il avait réussi plutôt difficilement à retrouver sa place dans cette cachette parfaite pour fonder une famille : aucun ennemi ne pouvait venir les trouver facilement, l'entrée était cachée et protégée par une famille de serpents venimeux – la seule raison pour laquelle ils ne l'avaient pas attaqué était due à son odeur familière qu'ils avaient plusieurs fois sentit sur Harry lorsque Greyback profitait de son sommeil pour se rapprocher – et les hauts murs de pierres étaient idéals pour retenir des louveteaux plein d'énergie dans la tanière.

Harry l'avait laissé s'approcher ce jour-là, il l'avait laissé le toucher sans peur, mais dès qu'il avait fait mine de vouloir le mordre pour le marquer ou de passer une main sous ses vêtements, le sorcier s'était éloigné. Fenrir avait cru qu'il appréhendait ce moment et il avait été prêt à le réconforter malgré son besoin pressant de le faire sien, mais il avait ensuite remarqué la lueur espiègle qui illuminait les yeux verts incandescents. Il avait compris que le sorcier voulait jouer un peu avec lui avant et se faire désirer. Fenrir n'avait pas pu lui refuser cela et le jeu avait commencé.

Cependant, cette nuit allait être difficile. Bien plus que les autres déjà dures : le nombre de loups-garous présents dans la Forêt Interdite avait significativement augmenté depuis l'article de Rita Skeeter qui avait été une sorte de véritable signal de rassemblement pour les créatures lycanthropes. Fenrir devait se battre tous les jours ou presque contre un rival qui s'approchait d'un peu trop près. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parader devant Harry à chaque fois qu'il faisait déguerpir un rival, après un long combat pendant lequel le sorcier ne bougeait pas, lui montrant sa grande confiance en lui et en ses capacités. Mais cette nuit serait pire car demain soir la lune serait ronde est pleine, et son loup s'agitait, réclamant son soumis pour lequel il s'était battu et pour lequel il avait vaincu.

Un part de lui souhaitait que le jeune homme reste dans les murs épais du château pour être protégé de ses ardeurs et l'autre part voulait qu'il vienne pour qu'il ne perde pas de temps pour le soumettre. Grognant contre lui-même, Fenrir se redressa et s'étira, réfléchissant à la possibilité d'aller chasser un peu de gibier. Il n'avait pas démontré ses talents de chasseur à Harry, mais ce dernier n'était pas encore un loup, il n'apprécierait peut-être pas tout de suite ses capacités-là… Les muscles du loup-garou se tendirent lorsque deux bras s'entourèrent autour de son corps et qu'un autre plus petit se collait à son dos, une tête venant se poser entre la partie basse de ses omoplates. Il se retourna et observa avec un sourire attendri le jeune sorcier qui n'avait pas fini sa croissance, et qui se lovait contre lui.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard vert et intense du soumis, son souffle se fit plus court malgré ses efforts pour se contrôler. Des mains se posèrent sur ses larges épaules et se nouèrent au niveau de sa nuque et accompagné d'une petite pression sur ses jambes, Harry se souleva presque tout seul à la force de ses bras. Fenrir se hâta d'attraper ses cuisses pour l'aider et il prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas faire de mouvements trop équivoques avec ses hanches. Harry prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer !

Mais la légère rancœur qu'il avait envers le jeune homme fondit comme neige au soleil quand Harry embrassa son nez. S'ils n'avaient été aussi proches de la pleine lune, sûrement n'aurait-il pas compris ce message, mais son loup criait sa victoire face à ce signe de soumission courant chez les loups. Bien sûr c'était un peu plus baveux puisque le véritable acte était de lécher le museau de son partenaire, mais l'équivalent humain était assez compréhensible et plus appréciable. Et comme s'il avait encore pu avoir un doute, Harry posa sa tête contre son épaule, surexposant son cou à la vue de l'Alpha.

Fenrir sentit son sang bouillir, de joie, de hâte, de désir, d'envie, d'une multitude de sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient en lui avec violence. Lentement, observant les réactions du sorcier, il approcha lentement son visage du cou pâle et sans défaut. Aucun mouvement de recul ne l'interrompit et il découvrit enfin le goût de cette peau qu'il allait bientôt marquer. L'attente avait été longue et fastidieuse, mais Fenrir était certain maintenant – s'il ne l'était déjà pas avant – qu'elle en avait valu le coup. Surtout quand son futur compagnon poussa un soupir de plaisir bien trop excitant pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Peu importe ce que les gens pourraient dire, que ce soit Dumbledore ou Voldemort, Harry serait dans quelques minutes, à son loup et dans quelques heures, il serait à lui, le temps d'honorer son corps jusqu'à satiété.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Et voilà ! Je m'arrête ici pour celui-là, et je crois que je vous vois frustré… Ou bien en train de rêver à une suite haute en couleur, en passion et en sueur XD

J'espère que vous en profitez en tout cas ;) Sinon je suis heureuse de partager tout ça avec vous. N'hésitez pas à me huer à cause de cette fin qui vient trop vite à votre goût, je ne vous en voudrais pas et je vous dis même à demain x)

_Une petite review ?_


End file.
